


Victory

by Infinite_Fate



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, HE Because I Need It!, Happy Ending, Kiritsugu Was Just A Donor, Master!Irisviel, not really angst, saberiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Fate/pseuds/Infinite_Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when her beloved’s warmth surrounded her skin, Arturia felt like she had accomplished her greatest victory ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was like 'Meh, the world needs more SaberIris love' at 3 a.m.

King Arthur was a good and just ruler, they said. Arturia would beg to differ.

Arturia didn’t think of herself as a good king, at all. Her faults were showed clearly in the way she led Britain to its demise and her failure in Camlann. Too many people had died that day, comrades and enemies alike. And even now, she could still hear the shout of Tristan with his sorrowful frown, about how the king couldn’t understand human’s feelings.

Perhaps, she had failed… as both king and human.

Yet, Irisviel still considered her to be the best king and knight.

_“I’m servant Saber, here to answer your call.”_

_“Greeting, Saber. My name is Irisviel von Einzbern.”_

It was destiny, decided Arturia. Because at the very first sight, she knew Irisviel would be the most perfect master to work with. Everything about the white-haired woman gave off the aura of an elegant, well-grown princess. Yet, she was so pure, innocent and sometimes, full of mischief. Arturia couldn’t imagine any one other than Irisviel to be her summoner.

Perhaps it was Irisviel’s utmost gentleness or her innocent curiosity towards the world, the blonde thought of her master as someone different. They shared the mutual understanding and knew of each other’s goals, Irisviel with her love for little Illya and Arturia with the desperate attempt to save her kingdom, her people.

They understood each other greatly, to the point Arturia would notice even a small change of said woman with just a simple glance. In fact, this might be one of the factors that sparked the warm and protective feelings she gave Irisviel. The white-haired woman, pure as she was, didn’t deserve such fate. She was born to be a vessel, a tool; yet, she still managed to see and appreciate this world’s wonders. She, who shouldn’t possess emotions; yet, she knew how to smile, how to laugh, how to be sad just like any body else. She, who should be allowed to live and love; yet, they forced her to gave up everything and become an object.

_“Is it weird, for a thing like me to have these feelings?”_

_“No, you are a human, Irisviel. You have the rights to yearn for delight.”_

The only thing Irisviel ever wanted was a happy life for Illya. Yes, she would gladly throw away all, just to ensure her daughter’s smiles. In some aspects, Arturia and Irisviel were very similar. Both fought for the people’s happiness, determinate enough to sacrifice their very souls. And upon her knowledge of the white-haired princess’ wish, the king of knights swore on the holy sword of Excalibur, that she would bring victory to Irisviel.

_“I, Arturia Pendragon, swear on the holy power of Excalibur, to lead us to the road of victory.”_

The enemies were strong and each of the battles was another struggle with life and death, one step wrong and they would spiral to the deep of hell. Be it sheer luck, they had overcome each one, not without wounds of course.

And in the midst of chaos, something had blossomed. By the time they realized, the connection had already run deep in their hearts, pulling them closer and closer. They didn’t need much. Each touch, each gaze, each smile,… already carried the tender meaning of unspoken words.

The first time they kissed was when Irisviel laid on the hard, cold floor of the base’s storage. The place was lit up by the moon’s essence and the light from the magic circle. Irisviel’s ethereal face was pale, her lips felt chapped; but ever beautiful red eyes held such love inside and they drew Arturia in, like a cold person following a warm fire. Arturia should stand on guard, looking out for other servants; however, she was here, kissing Irisviel and it felt so right. The smile she received from that action was worth anything. And from this angle, Irisviel was more alluring than usual. Another uncontrollable move and the blonde reached out, touching the goddess under her. It was funny, because Servant Saber was known as a calm, collected king with no desire or whatsoever. But she couldn’t help it, she was in love for the very first time, with this amazing woman. All was gone when delicate hands wrapped around her neck, and Arturia gave in to human’s rawest need.

_“I love you.”_

The king embraced Irisviel tightly that night, hoping time would stop at that very moment.

Of course it wouldn’t. And Arturia traced her callous fingers across her lover’s cheek, pain was clear in emerald eyes as eyelids remained closed, hiding those wonderful red orbs away, perhaps… forever.

The grief had blinded her and Arturia returned to an empty basement, her beloved was no where to be found. For one second, she went numb, freezing coldness bit her inside.

Buried in rage, she searched for Irisviel madly in the city of a battlefield. And she came to face the insane warrior clad in the blackest armor, darkness leaked from the growling beast. Blow after blow, they tried to break through each other’s defense, seeking for a way to end the fight. Arturia suddenly forgot all honor, all knights’ codes, because such things wouldn’t help her in the road of rescuing her beloved, not at all. She didn’t even mind when Iskandar began to assault Berserker from above, cornering the black servant with his strikes.

The golden blade of Excalibur delivered another hit and met the darkened weapon head on. But it wasn’t for long, as servant Rider descended and his chariot crashed into the mad knight, sending him across the path.

A look of confusion and anger on her face, the redhead, however, laughed out loud at her expression.

_“Go to find your master, King of Knights!!”_

Few seconds later, she returned his laughter with a grateful nod, she couldn’t waste more time fighting here, Irisviel was in danger.

_“Thank you, King of Conquerors.”_

She had been too optimistic, she should have remembered they were in a war. And the sight greeted her with its foul, morbid humor. Kotomine Kirei’s muscular hands gripped Irisviel’s neck, strangling the thing as if it was just an useless object to be bent to his will. And Arturia saw red.

Kotomine Kirei, despite his career as an executor of the church, was just another human. And when Excalibur made contact with his body, the man crumpled in a pool of wet liquid, his black eyes wide, never once did she glance at the man.

 _“Irisviel.”_ Her voice came out in a strained, trembling whisper. And crimson eyes re-focused their gaze on her face, full of utter trust.

_“You come… for me.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“Don’t be. I’m glad you’re here.”_

Irisviel had always been this loving, this forgiving. Ever kind she was, even if her life was at risk, her lips didn’t forget to send words of comfort. Though Saber, herself, was not flawless; she did look back at the history and tried to right the wrong. With a tired yet smiling Irisviel in her hands, Excalibur’s light rose to its peak, destroying any obstacle in front of the king and her winter maiden.

As the dawn came near and the familiar caress trailed along her jaw, the golden-haired knight released the long-hidden question.

_“I will have to let you go, won’t I?”_

Arturia had always pretended everything was fine. But the weakened, frail body of Irisviel was a rude awakening to her reality. The power of Avalon was the only thing that kept the white-haired woman from losing herself completely. Even so, she could hardly stand on her own without her knight’s strong arms. Arturia refused to believe it… she refused to believe that one day, her princess would no longer belong to this world.

Lips met lips in a desperate kiss of passion.

_“I can save you.”_

_“It means you have to go against your wish, Arturia.”_

_“My wish is to save you, Irisviel.”_

_“Did you forget, my dear? You also wish to save your kingdom, to save Britain.”_ There were tears in Irisviel’s eyes _“Don’t… Don’t let it be your biggest regret, my brave knight.”_

Ah… Could she ever go against her nature as a king? Could she let go of her kingdom?

_Could I???_

_“The grail… I will only give it to you… So please…”_

Both questions and answer weren’t important anymore when she stood face to face with the King of Heroes, his eye-blinding golden armor and his haughty grin didn’t faze her a bit. Her eyes glued to the majestic form of the Holy Grail; yet, the thing she ever wanted to do was to tear that cup into millions of pieces and grasp her beloved’s hands, Britain all but forgotten.

 _“Irisviel.”_ Arturia chanted her name over and over again. But the woman never replied, never called for her dearest Arturia.

The princess was wrong, Camlann and Britain weren’t her biggest regret.

Excalibur in hands, Arturia entered a deadly fight, dodging strike after strike. Skills and brute strength were used to the fullest, her blade cut off his attacks and sent back a few with the intent to behead the blond man. It soon reached the end as Gilgamesh unleashed his Noble Phantasm, Enuma Elish. However, the red star of creation’s destructive force was stopped by the miraculous presence of ever distant utopia, Avalon. And in one moment of surprise and distraction, the arrogant king had to pay with his life.

No triumph or joy upon the defeat of the strongest servant, the knight stared blankly at the grail, feeling drained and lost.

Her hand touched its smooth surface, her mouth hesitated to speak.

She imagined Irisviel in her favorite dress, walking in the middle of a flowery field, holding Illya’s small fingers in her palm. The sun-lit sky above her head, the light illuminated her silver stresses and she smiled lovingly.

_“I…”_

Tristan’s statement had to be false, because she still had this longing for peace, and now, she added the happiness of Irisviel into it, be it with her or not.

History couldn’t be changed, someone had said.

_But we could change the future._

Emerald eyes shined. For once, the famed King of Knights stood as Arturia Pendragon, ready for the consequences of her action.

“ **I want Irisviel to be happy.** ” With a small smile, she spoke the wish out loud.

And when her beloved’s warmth surrounded her skin, Arturia felt like she had accomplished her greatest victory ever.


End file.
